Madness
by McCarty35
Summary: When Stein goes insane from the kishin's madness, Spirit finds his own way to cure him. oneshot


Madness  
**  
**  
Stein was strapped in a chair when he tried to dissect a student. Spirit, Sid, Marie, Justin, and Azusa stand in a semi-circle around him.  
Stein's eyes are out of focus and he's chuckling to himself, with that crazed smile.  
"So what do we do with him?" Marie asks.  
"We need to ask Lord Death," Sid says.  
"You guys go do that, I'll stay here," Spirit says.  
"Can you handle him by yourself?" Azusa asks.  
"He's my meister. I think I'll be fine."  
Everyone except Spirit and Justin leave.  
"Justin!" Azusa yells.  
Spirit catches his attention and points him out.  
Once the door closes, Spirit walks over to Stein, taking his face in his hands, their faces not an inch apart.  
"I know you're still in there, Stein," he says, "Snap out of it."  
Stein's quiet chuckling turns into a roar of laughter.  
"Come on, Stein, stop it. This isn't you."  
Stein goes back to chuckling.  
"Snap out of it, Stein. I know my meister is still in there."  
Stein stops chuckling, but the crazed smile is still there.  
"This isn't you. Stop this. My meister is sane, show me my meister."  
Stein's smile shrinks to a small smirk.  
Spirit's breathing turns heavy and he moves his face closer. He presses his lips against Stein's, in a gentle kiss.  
Stein breaks free of his restraints. The two men share a passionate kiss.  
As they make their way to Stein's bedroom, Spirit pulls Stein's shirt up and over his head and throws it behind them; Stein struggles with the buttons on Spirit's shirt. Once all the buttons are undone, it gets thrown onto the ground.  
Spirit and Stein fall back and wrestle the other out of their pants.  
"I love you so much," Spirit murmurs.  
"You have no idea," Stein groans.  
The two kiss and mold their bodies together.  
"Don't ever go insane on me again," Spirit says.  
"I might on purpose, if this is my treatment," Stein says.  
"Things can be arranged with you sane."  
When the sunrises, there's a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it, you get dressed," Spirit says, pulling his clothes on, and running a hand through his hair.  
Spirit opens the front door. It's Sid.  
"What's up?" Spirit asks.  
"Is he still insane?" Sid asks.  
"He seems fine."  
"Where is he now?"  
"Getting changed in his room."  
Spirit steps out of the doorway and he and Sid go to Stein's room.  
"Sid's here. Are you decent?" Spirit asks.  
Stein opens the door, runs his hand through his hair, and says, "Morning."  
"How'd you sleep?" Spirit asks.  
"Pretty good."  
"Are you sane?" Sid asks.  
"Very much so."  
"I don't know what you did, Spirit," Sid says, "but it worked."  
"I just sent him off to bed."  
"So it's really just as simple as that? Sleep?"  
"Seems to be."  
Stein and Spirit glance at each other, lust glistening in their eyes.  
When the kishin is finally killed, Stein's madness disappears, and he no longer needs Spirit's "treatments". The two needed to have the DTR* talk.  
"Stein, we need to talk," Spirit says.  
"I'm listening," Stein says.  
The two are lying on the couch, Stein's head in Spirit's lap, their hands intertwined, watching television.  
"Where are we going with this?" Spirit asks.  
"What do you mean?" Stein questions, muting the TV and propping himself up on his elbow.  
"Our relationship. Where is it going?"  
"I'm not sure. Do you want to stop?"  
"Of course not. I'm just not sure it's appropriate."  
"How so?"  
"With you being Maka's teacher and me her father."  
"She already hates you. I don't think it can get much worse."  
"I just want my angel to like me."  
"I can't help you there."  
"Back to the subject at hand. What do you think?"  
Stein pushes himself up and kisses Spirit full on the mouth.  
"Does that answer your question?"

***DTR- define the relationship (for those who don't know)**

**Hey guys! This is my first Soul Eater story. Not my first yaoi, but those will get posted later. Anyway, this was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review please**


End file.
